Farewell
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: As Lori dies, she remembers Rick. Spoilers for Killer Within. Headcanons included.


_**AN: I have such high Lori/Rick feels after watching the second season. I had to write this. No regrets.**_

_**The song is by Rosie Thomas and it is named Farewell.**_

Lori gasped in pain as she felt another contraction, her back resting against the cold cement flooring of the dark room. She knew she was going to die. She knew she was going to come back. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched her son, watching the tears roll down his cheeks. "Carl." she murmured. "Don't let the world spoil you. You're so good." she said, her voice choking up. She wiped his tears away, feeling his hands grasping her, a silent plead. "You're my sweet boy. The best thing ever did." she cried as he buried his face into her neck, his hot tears staining her shirt. "I love you." she said. "My sweet, sweet boy."

_**Farewell so long**_

_**'Cause I was wrong I guess**_

_**Farewell so long**_

_**'Cause I was wrong I confess**_

"Shane and I..." Lori's voice cracked as she trailed off. Rick's expression changed and he nodded. "I know, of course I know." He said, stepping away from her, a hand pressed to his forehead.

_"I - I love you!" Shane's voice slurred from the amount of wine they had drunk at the CDC. His hands roved as she pushed him away, grabbing her._

_"Shane stop!" she yelped, her nails digging into his neck and tearing down, leaving deep gash marks. Shane backed away, watching her as he did before disappearing out the door. The tears came, her breath coming in gasps as she tried to calm herself down. This was her fault. This was all her fault._

_**I miss the way you**_

_**I miss the way you danced with me**_

_**I miss the way you**_

_**I miss the way you danced with me**_

Rick's strong hands held hers as he spun her around, his arms lacing around her as he pulled her back into his chest, rocking them back and forth, his lips pressed to the top of her head. They swayed for a bit, lost in each other, his arms shielding her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Rick whispered into her hair, just holding her in place. His hands found hers on her stomach where their first born, not older than twelve weeks, rest. "Yes." Lori breathed as she spun out of his grasp, turing to face him. She placed a hand on his cheek, bringing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. "More than the moon and the stars together." she murmured as she pulled away, only to be swept into a another kiss.

_**So farewell my love**_

_**'Cause I was wrong I guess**_

_**Farewell so long**_

_**'Cause I was wrong I confess**_

_"Shane, I am so sorry."_

"I thought you were coming out here to talk about Us. I guess there really is nothing to talk about anymore."

_**I miss the way you**_

_**I miss the way you sing with me**_

_**I miss the way you**_

_**I miss the way you sing with me**_

"Hush little baby, don't you cry." Lori murmured as she ran her hand along her son's forehead, across his smooth skin. His three month old skin was still smooth as ever and sensitive to her touch. The baby twitched, smiling in his sleep.

"Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Rick's voice came quietly from the entrance of the room. Lori looked up, smiling at him as she held her son. Rick smiled, taking his hat from his head, crossing the room. His uniform was dotted with sweat, his badge gleaming in the light of the room.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Rick sang, sitting next to Lori, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he watched his on sleeping.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing, papa's gonna but you a diamond ring." they both sang quietly, Lori taking her sons hand in hers and bringing it to her mouth, giving it a quick kiss. Her son. Rick's hand cupped her cheek, turning her face to him.

His face was priceless. Bliss, happiness and pride shining in his eyes as he lay a hand on his son.

_**So farewell my love**_

_**'Cause I was wrong I guess**_

_**Farewell so long**_

_**'Cause I was wrong I confess**_

_**"Good night Love."**_

_**AN: That's it, I have to go crawl in a corner now so...bye :'(**_


End file.
